The Minorities in Research and Science Achievement (MIRASA) Program at The University of Texas at San Antonio is intended to (1) enhance the biomedical research capabilities of science faculty at the University, (2) provide research opportunities for students at the undergraduate and graduate levels, and (3) expose minority science students to a variety of scientists and their research. To achieve these ends, 13 principal investigators, 4 co- principal investigators, and 2 associate investigators will provide research opportunities and guidance in specific biomedical research projects. The 15 research projects will include (1) the genetic control of filarial development, (2) trimethytlin-induced alterations of hippocampal physiology, (3) lipid requirements of calcium and magnesium-dependent ATPase in bovine brain, (4) structural changes in adult mammalian neurons, (5) biochemical indicators for aquatic toxicity testing, (6) photoacoustic and fluorescence characterization of melanin in retina pigment epithelium, (7) circular dichroism in the asymmetric synthesis of amino acids, (8) role of cell surface in expression of multicell spheroid phenotype, (9) biochemistry of the purple membrane proton pump, (10) regulation and neuronendocine modulation of anti-red cell autoantibody responses, (11) the biosynthesis of rhodopsin-retinoid utilization and glycosylation, (12) bio-cultural comparisons in Mexican American health beliefs and practices, (13) synthesis and interaction of cholchicine ligands with renal tubulin, (14) the development of video-based optical imaging from salivary glands, and (15) hypothalamic-olfactory interactions in the control of ingestion. The students' research potential will be enhanced by exposing them to sophisticated equipment and modern techniques employed in biochemistry, bioorganic and organic chemistry, bio-physics, genetics, medical anthropology, microbiology, and environmental, neuro- and vision physiology. Likewise, all students will interact with several regional and national scientists actively involved in biomedical research. Institutional seminars will be conducted with outstanding scientists and in cooperation with other institutions. Attendance at regional and national professional meetings will also be strongly encouraged.